New People Bring New Changes
by Shorty216
Summary: Jack never knew what it felt like to have someone fight back. He never knew what it felt like to be in love or to be loved. He didn't think he would ever find someone that he truly cared about, that was until he met the new girl, Kim Crawford, the spunky blonde that shows him what it's like when you meet the one you'll never forget.
1. The New Girl Again

I was the new girl again. I'm not surprised. This wouldn't be the first time I had to move before I even made any friends. I'm commonly know as that girls or the girl that nobody knows. All I want in life is to have at least one person. One person that I can trust and count on but with my dad and his job I may never be in a town long enough to tell someone my name. I really hope this is our last move but every time when move he promises me that it's the last time and it never is.

"You ready to go Kimberly?" My dad shouts.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second." I yell back

"Ok, hurry up, you don't want to be late for your first day." Yup today is my first day at the new school. I always find the first day to be the best because no one bothers you and there aren't any rumors running around about you yet.

I finished getting dressed and walked downstairs and gave my dad a hug.

"You want something to eat before we leave?" My dad asked.

"No I'm fine." I replied bitterly.

"I know I've told you this before but this time I mean it. This is the last time we're moving." My dad told me.

"Yeah, whatever, can we just go?" I asked. My dad just simply nodded his head. I walked outside as hopped in his Camero. We sat in silence the whole ride. When we reached the school I quickly grabbed my bag and got out the car.

"Bye Kimberly." My dad shouted before driving off.

I walked through the halls, trying to map out the best route for all my classes and looking for my locker. I must have looked lost because people kept on asking me if I needed any help. Most of them were guys and so I declined.

"You look lost lost." I turned around to see a girl maybe a Junior with dark brown hair smiling at me. "Need some help?" I shook my head.

"No thanks I-"

"Let me see that." She snatched the paper out of my hands. "Locker 14b your right next to my brother. Here, follow me." She lead in the direction of what I believe is my locker. "I'm Grace." She introduced herself.

"Kimberly." I replied. "I go by Kim." I added.

"Cool. So here you are." She pointed towards a set of lockers. "What's your first class?" She asked as I tried to open my locker.

"Umm I'm not sure, you have my schedule." I replied.

"Oh right." She chuckled.

"Hey Gracie." I turned to see a Funny looking Latino walking toward her."

"Hey Jer." She replied while rolling he eyes.

"Who's this?" The latino asked.

"This is Kim, she's new here." Grace replied. "Kim this is my brother Jerry."

"Oh, nice to meet you." The Latino now know as Jerry says.

"Nice to meet you too." We stood there for a couple seconds in silence." Well I should probably start looking for my classes." I said.

"We have the same classes, I'll help you around." Grace said before I had the chance to leave.

"Oh okay, thanks." I was honestly a little upset. That was excuse to get out of the awkward silence.

"I have to go catch up with Jack, see you Gracie, Kim." Jerry said and then took off.

"Who's Jack?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Jerry's best friend, the badass of Seaford High, the player, the dick. He's many things Kim. If I were you, I'd stay away from him." Grace replied.

"Wait so you don't like him." I asked sarcastically.

"Haha." Grace retorted. "We should head to class. She lead me in the direction of Mrs. Rusinski's science class. I found a seat in the back of the room and sat down.

"I Would sit next to you but this is one of the 3 classes I have with Brad." Grace said as she took the seat in front of me.

"Who's Brand?" I asked but before she could give me an answered a cute guy with long-ish blonde hair walked in and sat down next to Grace. He kissed Grace on the cheek before turning to look at me.

"I see now." I chuckled.

"Shut up." Grace laughed. I can honestly say that this is the first time in a month that I have truly felt like I have a friend. We talked and joked for a few minutes until I saw a brunet with long hair, a leather jacket, black jeans and black Vlado high tops. All in all he was hot.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing at the brunet.

"That's Jack, remember, he's bad news, I don't want you to get hurt." Grace said.

"Ohh, that's a bummer." I said.

"I know right." Grace said, Brad looked at her and her face immediately changed. "You would be my first choice of coarse." Grace gave him a big toothy smile.

"Yeah okay." Brad replied sarcastically but smiled none the less. I laughed at the two and we talked until I realized that Jack had decided not to sit with a bunch of sluts and jocks but instead claimed the spot right next to me. I know that Grace told me to stay away form him but I don't think that is going to be possible for me.

"I'm Jack. Jack Brewer." He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Kim Crawford." I replied.

"Kim." Grace warned quietly.

"I know. I know." I muttered back.

"What are you guys talking about." Jack asked confused.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"So you're new right?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah." I replied. "So, what do you like to do?" I asked trying to start a conversation while we waited for the teacher to show up.

"I love karate." Jack said.

"So do I, do you know any good dojos around?" I had searched around over the weekend but never ran into a dojo that I thought was promising.

"Well I go to the Black Dragons dojo but there's also the Bobby Wasabi dojo in the same courtyard." Jack replied.

"Which one do you think is better?" I asked.

"If I were you I would go to Bobby Wasabi" Jack said.

"You don't recommend your dojo." I said confused. "Then why do you go there?"

"I don't know." Jack said. I was going to ask another question when the teacher walked in.

As the day went on Jack seemed to grow colder and colder. I'm not sure why but he just wasn't the same as he was only 4 hours ago. I sat with him, Grace, Brad, Jerry and the sluts during lunch. I hated it. The only people I was comfortable talking to were Jack and Grace. Grace was busy goofing around with Brad but I can't really blame her. Jack was being Jack, talking to the sluts and Jerry and ignoring me.

After lunch I had English with Jack, Grace and Brad. The teacher told us that we were going I have a creative writing contest. I was excited about that because I love writing but then she informed us that we would be working in pairs. I might have been okay with that had I not been paired with Jack.

"So, when do you want to start this project?" Jack asked bitterly.

"Whenever your free." I replied coldly.

"I'm always free." Jack shrugged. "Is today fine?" Jack asked.

"Umm yeah. Your house or-"

"Your house." Jack cut me off.

"Okay." I said confused.

"Umm, do you have a car?" Jack asked. He seemed kinda weird about it.

"No my dad drove me here and he's still working." I replied. Jack cringed a bit. "What does Jack Brewer not have a car?" I joked.

"No in fact I don't have a car, I only have a bike. We'll have to ride that." Jack replied. I chuckled.

"A bike, that's worst then not having a car." I laughed harder. Jack just smirked and walked away. I followed him like a lost puppy but stopped walking when I saw him hop on a motorcycle not a bike.

"You comin' or not?" Jack yelled as he started the engine. I ran towards him.

"I think I'll walk." I said nervously.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Jack said. He quickly grabbed my arm and hoisted me into the back of the bike. He then handed me his helmet. I put it on and gripped his waist like my life depended on it.


	2. You Need Help

I held on tight as w took of. I have never ridden on a motorcycle before but I know that my mom died while riding on the back of my dads. My dad got rid of his bike after her death but never really got over her death. He has always blamed himself for it and ever since then he never lets me out of his sight unless it's to go to school.

"Hold on tight Kim!" Jack screamed. I thought he was just making sure I didn't fall off but that was before I saw a car heading straight for us.

We are at an intersection. Some idiot ran a red light and was about to crash into us. There was nothing Jack could do. If he slammed on the breaks we would both fly over the handle bars. If he sped up we might face an even greater impact if it doesn't work. The only thing left to do was to brace for impact.

I held on to Jack tighter. Would I really have the same fate as my mother? I thought to myself. This was how I was leaving the world. I was only thinking about the worst things that could happen. As the car got closer I started to worry more. Jack gave me his helmet. If he dies it will be my fault. I've only known him for less then a day and I will have already killed him. When the car finally hit us it was like a huge weight was lifted off my chest. I no longer had to think about what might happen, it was happening. As I hit the ground my whole body went numb. I wasn't too concerned about myself though. Jack had no helmet and was the first one to hit the ground.

After inspecting myself I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position and looked around for Jack. I saw him lying on the ground, motionless a few feet away from me. I crawled towards him, hoping that he would have a pulse when I reached him. His face was cut up and his clothes were ripped.

"Come on Jack." I whispered once I reached him.

"Come on, you were a dick today but that doesn't mean that I hate you." I whispered. He still didn't move "You might be just what I need in my life." I was crying now, I'm not sure why I feel this way about him but at the moment I just feel completely in love with him. I barely even know him. I don't even like him.

"Please be okay." I cried.

"It hurts." Jack mumbled almost inaudibly. I don't know what came over me. I took the helmet off and pressed my lips to his. I was surprised to find that he kissed me back. I don't know if it was the overwhelming feeling I got when I realized that I didn't kill him or the fact that he was alive at all.

"What was that for." He was back to himself, smirking up at me while I cried my eyes out for him.

"I thought you were dead." I yelled angrily. I started to hear sirens getting closer and closer. I stayed where I was on the ground and moved Jack's head into my lap. I started playing with his hair. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me. Not to long ago I was reluctant to do anything with him and now I'm laying in the middle of the street, bruised and scratched up, playing with his hair.

When the ambulance and police cars arrived they put Jack on a gurney and started asking me questions. After the police were done talking to me the paramedics started talking to me. They asked me if I was injured and I told then no even though I was pretty sure I broke my arm. I told them no because they would make me ride in another ambulance so I wouldn't be able to ride with Jack. When I tried to hop in the ambulance that Jack was in the paramedics stopped me.

"Sorry, family only miss." The guy said.

"But- but I'm his girlfriend." I tried.

"I'm sorry." The guy said, then tried to close the door. I guess everyone in the truck was paying attention to me and in that amount of time Jack was able to slip himself out.

"I'm not going without her." Jack said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.

"That's against policy." The guy whined.

"Yeah so is leaving a patient." Jack replied.

"Fine but if anyone asks, your his sister." The guy finally gave in.

"Whatever." I mumbled. I climbed in after Jack. I held his hand the whole ride and didn't let go until they took him into the surgery room. While I was waiting for Jack, a nurse walked by and noticed that my arm was in fact broken and dislocated so she took me in and got that fixed.

By the time I was done they said that Jack was in a regular room and that I could go and see him now. I walked to his room and knocked on the door.

"Yeah." Jack said. I opened the door and walked toward his bed.

"How you feelin'?" I asked.

"Good, what about you?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine." I said quietly. "Do you have anyone you want me to call?" I asked after a minute.

"Yeah, umm can I just use your phone?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." I handed him my now cracked phone. I watched as he dialed someone's number.

"Hello- yeah- I'm at the hospital- yeah I'm fine- just a few cuts and bruises- okay- okay- bye." He hung up and handed me my phone.

"Was that your mom?" I asked.

"No." Jack said.

"Oh, who was that?" I asked.

"Did you call your parents?" Jack changed the subject.

"Umm yeah." I replied.

"Okay, you don't have to stay here Kim, if you want to leave you can." Jack told me.

"I'm not leaving you by yourself. It's my fault that your here." I said.

"Yeah and I'm half monkey." Jack deadpanned. I looked at him and shook my head.

"If I wasn't on that bike you would've had your helmet. I'm fine so it obviously makes a difference." I whispered.

"I was the one that forced you to ride in the first place." Jack said. "That reminds me, why were you scared to get on?" Jack asked.

"It's- its complicated." I replied.

"It can't be that complicated, try me." I was about to respond when my phone rang. I answered.

"I'm at the hospital, what room are you in?" My dad's voice rang out."

"Umm, second floor room 287." I replied.

"Okay, I'll be up there in a minute." My dad stayed true to his promise. About a minute later there was a knock on the door. I opened the door.

"Kimberly." My dad said and pulled me into a hug as soon as he saw me. When he pulled away was when he saw Jack laying the hospital bed.

"Who's that?" My fathers face was no longer relieved. He was angry and disappointed.

"That's Jack, he's a friend of mine. Jack, this is my dad." I introduced. My dad stared at Jack, never taking his eyes off of him. Jack turned his head to look at me.

'I'm sorry.' I mouthed.

"Are you the reason my little girl is in here?" My dad asked.

"Dad!" I was shocked that he actually said that. "Jack didn't do anything wrong. Some idiot ran a red light and crashed into us. There was nothing Jack could do." I said.

"Whatever, let's go Kimberly."

"No dad, I'm not leaving Jack here alone." I cried.

"No Kimberly, we are leaving now." My dad said sternly.

"But da-" I began but was cut off.

"It's fine Kim, my...mom will be here in a few minutes." Jack said. I knew he was lying. He said he didn't call his mom so how would he know?

"Well then I'll wait a few minutes." I offered. Jack just held his arms out, silently asking for a hug. I walked over to him and have him a hug. He kissed my head and whispered into my hair.

"I'll be fine." I pulled back and kissed his cheek.

"Can you call me when you get out of here?" I wiped away a tear that had escaped my eye. I wasn't even completely sure about what I was crying over. I liked Jack and then I hated him and now I think I'm in love with him.

"Yeah, I promise I'll call you as soon as I have access to a phone." Jack said. "But, I might need your number." I laughed a little as I looked for a pen. I found a one on the little tray thing thing that they keep in every room. I grabbed the pen and wrote my number right across his arm.

"I think I might loose your number before I get home." Jack joked.

"Yeah, you just might." I retorted.

"Let's go Kimberly." My dad growled.

"Bye Jack." I gave him one more hug before I walked out the room behind my dad.

We walked outside to my dad's car and got in. He sat in the seat just staring ahead of him.

"Why Kim?" My dad asked all of a sudden.

"Why what?" I asked confused.

"Why him?" He clarified.

"You don't even know him dad." I replied.

"No, but I can tell that he's a bad influence." My dad said quietly.

"How would you know." I wasn't mad at him I was just frustrated. He always thinks he knows what's best for me but he doesn't.

"Kim I'm just trying to help you." He told me.

"I know that you think this is what's best for me but it's not dad. I honestly think I'm in love with Jack and I've only known him for a few hours." I was crying for maybe the fifth time today.

"I'm not telling you that you can't talk to him or anything. I know that all the moving has made things hard for you. I know that. I know that you just need someone that you can trust. I get that but I don't want you to get hurt." For once in my life I actually appreciated one of his speeches.

"You know that I can take care of myself." I told him.

"Yeah, I know." From then on the car was silent the whole ride home.

When I got home I ran up to my room and waited for Jack to call. I watched tv for a while then I went downstairs when my dad called me for dinner. After I finished eating I went back to my room and continued to wait but ended up falling asleep at about 11:00. I really thought that he was going to call. I guess I thought wrong.

I woke up to the bright sunlight beaming down. I got up and started to get dressed when my dad came in my room.

"Hey Kim, if you want to you can stay home today." My dad said.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Thanks dad" I gave him a hug.

"I still have to go to work though so your going to be here by yourself." My dad said.

"Is it okay if I go to the park or something?" I asked.

"Yes as long as your back by 7:00 tonight." Dad replied.

"Okay, bye dad." I gave him a hug and he was gone. I went back to my bed and laid down. I instantly fell asleep. I was awoken a few minutes later by my phone. I looked at it and saw that someone was calling me. It was a restricted number.

"Hello?" I asked more then said.

"Hey Kim, it's Jack."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I know your probably mad because I didn't call last night but I didn't get home until 1 o'clock and I didn't want to wake you up." Jack said. "Can you forgive me?" I could practically see his puppy dog face.

"Only if you tell me why you lied last night." I tried.

"What'd I lie about?" Jack asked.

"You told me that you didn't call your mom yesterday but then you said that your mom was coming to pick you up so you lied about something.

"Oh, that." Jack began. "Can I come over, I'd rather tell you in person." Jack said.

"You can't come to my house, my dad would flip out. I can come over to your house though." I replied.

"Uhh o-okay I guess you can come over. I'll pick you up actually." Jack said.

"Okay, see you in a few." I said.

"Bye." I hung up and got dressed. I had a bowl of Cheerios before Jack got there. Once I finished my cereal I heard the doorbell. Knowing that bit was Jack I put my shoes on and walked out the door. Instead of his motorcycle there was an old beat up pick up truck.

"What happened to your bike?" I asked as I hopped in the truck.

"It was towed to a repair company." Jack replied.

"Oh." Jack drove down the street. "So you decided not to go to school today either?" I asked. Jack pulled out a box of cigarettes and put one in his mouth.

"My aunt wouldn't let me go. She said I was going to hurt myself even more. What about You?" Jack asked.

"My dad told me that I could stay home." I replied. He lit the cigarette.

"You have one of those dad's?" Jack chuckled.

"Not at all. This is the first time he has even taken me into consideration." I laughed.

"What do you mean?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows.

"I mean, I have moved 12 times and I'm only 16 the longest I have ever stayed in one place is about 2 years. My dad never once consulted me about a move until it was time for me to start packing." I told him. "He keeps saying that this is the last time we're moving but you never know." I finished.

"That sucks." Jack finished his cigarette and threw it out the window. We pulled up in front of an apartment complex. Jack hopped out the trick and walked into the building. I followed closely behind him. When we reached his apartment he opened the door and let me in first. I walked in and saw a bunch of empty beer bottles and cigarette boxes lying around. Jack then led me to what I believe is his room. I looked around for somewhere to sit. I didn't want to sit on the bed because the sheets looked really dirty so I sat on the desk chair across from his bed.

"So why'd you lie last night?" I asked as soon as he was situated.

"It's a long story." Jack began. " when I was little my dad, he uh,

Jack's P.O.V

_I stood there watching my dad. I knew what was about to happen but I didn't know what to do about it. My parents were in a heated argument. My mom wanted a divorce and my dad wanted me. I understood more then I probably should have. I knew that they were fighting because of me. I knew it was about to end badly but there wasn't much I could do._

_"How does it feel now!?" My dad shouts at my mother lying on the ground. "Do you still feel fucking superior?" He yelled. I could tell that he was drunk. He wasn't thinking straight. "What no answer?" He shouted._

_"Dad stop." I cried._

_"Stay out of it Jack. I'm trying to help you." Even as a three year old I could read through his lies._

_"No daddy, your hurting mommy." My dad turned around and walked toward me, pointing the knife in my face._

_"Your mother is hurting me too." He whispered._

_"No daddy." I cried. He held the knife right in front of my face._

_"Leave him alone!" My mom shouted. She pushed herself off the ground and slapped my dad. He dropped the knife and it landed right by his foot. At that point he was really angry. He picked up the knife and stabbed my mom. I was terrified. The only thing I could do was run. I ran to the neighbors house and told them what happened. They called the police._

_My dad was arrested and my mom died_.

"When I was little, my dad, he uh, he killed my mom." I chocked out, tears were flowing down my face as I remembered that night.

"I'm so sorry." Kim said.

"It's okay."

"What happened to your dad?" Kim asked.

"He was arrested." I replied.

"Wait, do you live by yourself?" Kim asked concerned.

"No, I live with my aunt and uncle." I answered. I pulled out my pack of cigarettes and popped one in my mouth.

"Jack." Kim whined.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't smoke." She replied. I took the cigarette out of my mouth.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, that can give you lunge cancer." Kim replied. I shrugged. "You can't die." She whined.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I need you." She admitted.

"Smoking helps me when I'm stressed or upset." I told her.

"Yeah, and I'm assuming you drink beer when your stressed to." Kim asked.

"I only drink beer occasionally." I said, "I prefer whiskey, it's stronger so it helps more." I added.

"Jack you have to figure out other ways to work through your problems. What your doing right now isn't healthy." Kim said.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I asked calmly even though on the inside I wanted to slap her.

"Well if you ever want to talk about it you can call me. If you just need a distraction I'm here for you." She had moved from the chair and was now sitting across from me. "I mean it Jack. I lost my mom too. I know how it feels." Kim continued. She started leaning in and so did I. Our lips met and it was amazing. It was like someone set off a bunch of fireworks in my stomach. I leaned back so that Kim was on top of me. The kiss became more intense, more passionate. Kim slipped her hands in my shirt and scratched my abs. I growled in response. We continued kissing for a while until I heard the apartment door open.

Kim pushed herself up and moved so that she was lying beside me.


	3. Life Is Looking Up

"Jack!" My aunt shouts as she enters the apartment.

"Yes?" I reply.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asks.

"I don't care." I yelled back.

"Are you sure?" She yells back.

"Yes!" I was a little annoyed by this point and not just because Kim found this extremely amusing.

"Sorry about that." I said after a while.

"Umm, I should probably go." Kim said, completely ignoring my comment.

"Oh, umm, okay." I wasn't really sure what to say. Everything just seems awkward now. Not that it wasn't weird before but now I just feel like every little thing I do will feel different. I got up and attempted to help Kim up but she ignored my offer. I walked with her out of my room.

"Who's this Jack?" My aunt asked as soon as she saw Kim.

"Oh, this is Kim, Kim this is my aunt." I introduced. Kim shook her hand and then turned to face me.

"Bye Jack, I'll call you later." Kim said. I walked to the door with her and gave her a hug.

"Bye Kim." I kissed her but she didn't kiss back. At the same time it was only a 3 second kiss.

"Bye." She said and walked away.

"Who is that really Jack, another girl that you're sleeping with?" My aunt yelled once the door was fully shut.

"What? No. She's just a friend. A really good friend." I said the last part quietly but not quite enough. She gave me a look, telling me that I was lying. "I'm not sleeping with her!" I yell. "She means more to me then all those other girls okay." I walked out the room creating a really dramatic exit. I sat on the couch in the living room. I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with Kim but how would I know. I'm just the bad boy of Seaford High. I go around breaking hearts and I don't give a damn. I've never knew what it felt like to even care about someone until Kim came along.

"Yeah, sure." My aunt mocked.

"Whatever." I laughed. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until I found a show that I liked. Tom and Jerry.

"Hey!" My uncle called as he waltzed through the door.

"Hey." I smiled. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed 2 beers before coming and sitting next to me on the couch. He offered me a beer. He never really wanted to be my 'dad' he was more like my best friend. Same with my aunt. They could never pass as good parents and that's why they never had kids of their own.

"Uhh, no thanks." I said turning down my uncle's offer. I walked to my room and picked up my cell phone. I called Kim but she didn't answer so I went to the kitchen to see what my aunt was making. 

"You never actually told me why you were in the hospital." My aunt mentioned as we ate dinner.

"Oh, umm I was riding my bike to Kim's house when this idiot ran a red light and crashed into us." I replied.

"Wait us. Are you telling me that Kim was involved in this crash also?" My uncle asked.

"Yes." I replied blandly.

"That explains the broken arm." My aunt laughed.

"And the broken phone." I mumbled.

"You're buying her a new phone." My aunt said.

"Dang it." I punched my fist in the air. "I knew I shouldn't have said that."

"Go get her a new phone." My aunt pushed me out of my chair and toward the door.

"Okay fine." I walked out the door and hopped in the old pick-up. I really can't wait until I get my bike back. I drove to the Apple store and bought her a new iPhone. I had been saving up since I was 5 so I decided if I was going to get her a new phone I was going to get her a nice one.

After I left the Apple store I drove to Kim's house. I knocked on her front door and her dad answered the door.

"Oh, Jack is it?" Her father answered with a frown.

"Yeah, is Kim here?" I asked peering behind him to see if Kim was around.

"KIM!" He shouts up the stairs. "YOU HAVE A GUEST!" A few seconds later Kim walked down the stairs.

"Oh, hey Jack, what are you doing here?" Kim asked. She stepped in front of her dad and closed the door.

"My aunt made me get you a new phone." I said, handing her the brand new iPhone.

"Are you sure it wasn't just an excuse to visit me." She joked.

"It might have been." I replied.

"But seriously, you didn't have to do that." Kim said.

"No believe me, I had to." I chuckled. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?" I asked more then said.

"Yeah." She replied. I kissed her cheek and walked back to my truck with Kim following me. I pulled out a cigarette on the way.

"Jack, remember what I said." Kim began. "I'm always here for you Jack." She reminded me. I put the cigarette back in the box.

"I can't believe I'm doing this for you." I muttered. "You owe me." I told her. She kissed me on the lips.

"Does that make it even?" She joked.

"Just about." I said and pecked her lips. "Now we're even." I hopped in the truck and shut the door.

"Thanks again for the phone." Kim said.

"You're welcome." I replied before driving off. I got home and fell asleep instantly. 

KIMS P.O.V

I walked back inside my house and sat down on the couch. Jack reminds me so much of y ex-boyfriend before he became a jerk.

"Hey sweetly." My dad smiled as he walked into the room and sat down next to me.

"Hey dad." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"When do you think I'll get him back?" I cried.

"Come on Kim, all you have to do is get a stable job. They told you that." My dad responded.

"I know dad. But even if I do get him back I don't think I can live up to the responsibility." I stared at my lap.

"Kim, I know you, I have faith in you, and you're not alone, you got me." I smiled and gave my dad a hug.

"You know what; I'm going to start looking for jobs right now." I stood up and wiped off all my tears. I marched up the stairs and into my room. I turned on my laptop and started looking for nearby part time jobs. I found an opening at a place called Falafel Phil's and one at a place called Circus burger. I continued my job search for about an hour after that.

"Any luck?" I turned to face my dad.

"I found two part time jobs that start about 20 minutes after I get out of school." I told him.

"So that would give you enough time to come home, drop off your stuff, and change." My dad informed me.

"Actually if Jack drives me then I'll have more than enough time." I smiled.

"So when you get him back what are you going to do?" My dad asked.

"Jump up and down while crying." I smiled.

"No I mean, are you going to send him to daycare or are you going to get a babysitter?" My dad explained.

"I'm going to do whatever I think is best for my baby." I smiled. My dad seemed content with that answer.

"I knew I raised a smart girl." I got up and gave him a hug.

"Indeed you did Daddy." He chuckled at my antics and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby girl." He walked out of the room and I lay down. I just might have my baby sleeping with me in maybe two weeks. I smiled at the thought and turned out my lights. For the first time in a long time I was able to have a truly peaceful night. 

I woke up with a hop in my step this morning. I got dressed, ate breakfast and texted Jack, asking him for a ride. After school I asked him to drop me off at the mall so I could ask about the job openings. He drove me to the mall and walked with me to the fast food restaurants. I walked over to the front counter at Falafel Phil's and saw a guy who appeared to be shouting another language through a small window. We he saw Jack and me he calmed down and walked toward us.

"Hey Jack, what can I get for you?" The guy asked in a weird accent.

"Oh I'm just here with her Phil." Jack replied, pointing at me. "Phil this is Kim, Kim this is Phil." Jack introduced us.

"Well what can I do for the young lady?" The guy, Phil asked.

"Umm I was actually here because I saw an ad online that your were hiring." I stated.

"Oh, yes. Can you take food to a table?" Phil asked.

"Yes." I answered as if it were a trick question.

"Great, you're hired." I smiled.

"Really, that's it?" I asked.

"Yes, you look trust worthy and your Jack's friend.

"When can I start?" I asked.

"As soon as possible." I called my dad and told him that I got the job and that I would be home late. Jack sat at the restaurant and waited until I got off work.

"You know you could have gone home." I stated as we walked to his car.

"It wasn't a problem, it's not like I had anything else to do." Jack replied.

"You could have gone to your dojo or something." I replied.

"I only go there when I have to." We hopped in his truck and he drove me home. 

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Kimmy, you got a letter from the child protective services!" My dad called up the stairs to me.

"What, really!" I ran down the stairs and grabbed the letter out of his hands.

"Dad what if I can't get him back?" I asked as I fumbled with the sealed letter.

"You won't know if you can or not until you open the letter." My dad replied.

"I would rather live the pain of not knowing for the rest of my life then to live with that fact that I can't get him back for a day." I set the note down and looked at my hands.

"Kim you know that they're going to let you take him back." My dad reassured me.

"Your right. If I'm meant to be a mother, they will give me my son back." I slowly ripped the note open.

"What does it say?" My dad asked.

"Blah, blah, blah you can pick up Kyle Crawford this week on Thursday, May 25th!" The more I read the more excited I got.

"Congratulations Kimmy. I told you that you could do it." My dad cheered.

"Thanks dad." I smiled and ran upstairs to call Jack.

_"Hey Jack, do you think we could meet up somewhere?"_ I asked once he answered his phone.

_"Yeah, I'll pick you up."_ Jack said.

When he got to my house I hopped into the passenger seat of the old truck with a giddy smile on my face.

"Why are you so happy?" Jack asked.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you." I stated.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Let's find some place it sit and talk first." I suggested.

"Where do you want to go?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere quiet." I told him.

"Okay." He pulled out of my driveway and drove in the direction of his apartment. When we reached the complex I thought he was going to pull into the parking lot but instead he drove right past it.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"There's this spot I like to go to when I just want to think." Jack replied.

When we reached the spot, which happened to be a hilltop view overlooking the city, we got out of the truck and sat down on the grass.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jack asked. I laid my head down in his lap and he played with my hair.

"Well, I know that I have kept this a secret from you and everyone else and I completely understand if you're upset with me but I thought you deserved to know this." I said really fast.

"So...what is it?" Jack repeated.

"Ihaveason."

"What?" Jack asked.

"I have a son." I said this time a lot slower.

"What!" Jack shouted.

**This was NOT worth the wait so I'm sorry. Besides that, what did you think? I couldn't wait to right this chapter because it's the start of everything. The story is so much more interesting from here on out. **


	4. And the Journey Begins

"I have a son." I said.

"What?!" Jack shouts.

"I know I should have told you before but I just didn't want anything to change." I explained.

"How could I not have seen him?" Jack asked.

"Well I had him when I was 15. He's two now . The guy I was dating at the time dumped me once he found out that I was pregnant. One day I was sitting at my house playing with Kyle when I started to feel a really intense pressure in my leg. I was having trouble walking on it so I decided to go to the hospital. I put Kyle in his car seat and took my dad's car. I didn't have a license at the time but I didn't really care. I don't know what happened to me. Before I wouldn't even think about breaking a law but at that moment in time I didn't really care about anything. Well, I actually ended but crashing that day. I was taken to the hospital and once I was released I was taken into police custody." I had started crying by the second sentence. I honestly was ashamed of myself.

"What does that have to do with your son?" Jack asked.

"Well when I was arrested he was taken into Child Protective Services because according to his birth certificate he didn't have a father that he could be handed over to." I replied.

"So why is now the perfect time to tell me this?" Jack asked.

"Because they told me that in order to get Kyle back I had to get a stable job and I did." I began. Jack nodded his head as if telling me to go on. "I got a letter today saying that I can pick him up on Thursday." I smiled. Jack also smiled a little bit.

"Congrats" He gave me a hug.

"There's one more thing." I told him.

"What is it?"

"I want you to go with me when I pick him up." I stated.

"Why me?" Jack asked out of curiosity.

"Because. I feel that you are the best person to have alongside me because you will keep me sane through it all." I laughed.

"I'm in." Jack said.

"Thank you so much." I pulled Jack into a tight hug.

"No problem, I can tell he means a lot to you." Jack smiled

"Yeah, I just want to make up for all the years that I wasn't there for him. I know he's going to like you too." I smiled at the thought of all of us hanging out.

"So why did you wait so long to tell me?" Jack asked.

"Like I said, I didn't want anything to change." I replied.

"I get that but there has to be more than that. You don't just hide that kind of thing in fear." I looked down. I had never really thought about any other elements but now that I am thinking about it I guess I didn't want to tell anybody because if I didn't get him back I would look stupid.

"I don't know." I lied. "Just please don't tell anyone about this."

"Okay." Jack smiled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I've never seen you so happy about something." Jack stated.

"You've only known me for about a month." I smiled.

"Yeah and this is the happiest you've been since I met you." Jack countered.

"I know." We talked for hours up on the hill, looking over the city. We talked about Kyle, we talked about us, we talked about life. I made sure that he understood the fact that he is important even though his parents aren't able to tell him anymore.

I let him know that it was okay to show his true emotions when he's around me. I could tell that he was taking what I was saying to heart and that was touching but I could also tell that he was contemplating weather or not he really wanted to show his emotions.

"Jack I won't judge you." I began. "I know what you've been through and I know it's tough and I know that your trying to stay strong, I know how it works. 'Much of my life had been devoted to trying not to cry in front of people who loved me, so I know what your doing. You clench your teeth. You look up. You tell yourself that if they see you cry, it will hurt them, and you will be nothing but a sadness in their lifes, and you must not become a mere sadness, so you will not cry, and you say all of this to yourself while looking up at the ceiling, and then you swallow even though your throat does not want to close and you smile at the one who loves you. It's okay to let it out." I stated calmly. Jack just sat there, staring at his shoes until he just started balling his eyes out. I pulled him into a hug as he cried.

"It's not your job to pretend that your perfectly fine." I cried with him. We sat there crying for about 30 minutes.

"Thanks Kim, I really needed that." Jack stated as he wiped his eyes and stood up.

"I know, my mom died to remember?" I stated more than asked as we walked to his truck.

"Yeah, I just didn't- I don't know- it just seems really complicated to anyone that's not me. Does that make sense?" Jack stated. I chuckled

"I think I understand what your trying to say." I hopped into the passenger seat of the truck while Jack hopped in the drivers seat. We sat in truck, both of us too deep in thought to talk out loud. The truck was silent other than the constant clanking coming from underneath the truck, the whole ride back to my house. And there wasn't much of a difference when we got inside.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked quietly. Jack just nodded. I gestured over to my fathers movie collection but didn't make any attempt to pick out a movie. Jack slowly walked over to the shelves and examined the movies.

"Catching Fire?" Jack asked. It was my turn to nod. He handed me the case and I put the movie in. I plopped down on the couch next to Jack as the previews began rolling. We sat there in silence still. The longer it lasted the more annoyed I got by the silence so at some point about halfway through the movie I exploded.

"Why is everything awkward now?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just comfort each other without words and enjoy each other with the words that we've been holding back." Jack suggested.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused.

"I mean, if I need you to comfort me it will probably be less awkward if we don't talk. You know what I mean?" Jack explained.

"Why would it be less awkward if we don't talk?" I challenged.

"Because." Jack stated.

"Please elaborate on that." I moved my hands as if telling him to continue.

"When I'm around you, I'm always afraid that I either said the wrong thing or I'm going to say the wrong thing and I have no filter when I'm upset." Jack explained.

"Fine, if that's what will help you then I'm in." Jack smiled and hugged me. The whole thing still didn't make much sense to me but I figured, there was no point in arguing with him over this.

"Thanks, you truly are the only person I have ever trusted since my mom died." I smiled And leaned onto his shoulder.

"Hey Kimmy." My dad called as he walked into the room. "Hey..." He paused in thought. "Jack?" It sounded a bit like a question but Jack didn't complain.

"Mr. Crawford." Jack reached his hand out for my dad to shake. I continued to rest my head on his shoulder as they started a conversation.

"How did you two meet?" My dad asked Jack.

"We met at the beginning of Mrs. Rusinski's science class. She didn't like me at all." Jack stated. I smile to myself as he continued. "I'm really sorry about the whole accident thing, I was just trying to make sure she didn't get hurt though."

"Kim told me everything, like the fact that you gave her your helmet and took most of the blow." My dad interjected. "Your a nice guy but a bad influence." I knew it was too good to be true.

"Dad" I warned.

"No, it's okay Kim. Your dad's right I am a bad influence." Jack stated. He stood up and walked out the front door.

"Really dad. One second your completely fine with him and then the next minute your calling him a bad influence." I shout. I stood up and started making my way to the front door.

"I'm just trying to prote-" I didn't here the rest if his sentence because I had already made it outside.

"Jack!" I yelled as he walked to his car. He didn't stop, just kept walking.

"Your dad obviously doesn't want you to be around me." Jack growled.

"Jack I don't care what my dad thinks, he doesn't know you like I do." I shouted.

"Kim don't you get it. He's right, I'm a screwup." Jack shouted as he stood next to his truck. I was about two feet as way from him at this point.

"No, you don't get it. I know what I can handle in life and if I couldn't take this, you would know."

"Your dad doesn't like me Kim. I don't think I'll be able to handle his put downs every time I want to see you." Jack's voice was a deep whisper by the time he finished. I leaned in and kissed him. It was intense, I could practically feel his muscles relax as the kiss grew hotter. I pulled back for a second.

"I think I can handle you, the question is, can you handle me?" I breathed out.

"Remember our rule, no talking when your comforting me." Jack replied. He spun us around and pushed me into the truck as his lips met mine again. I smiled into the kiss and Jack chuckled.

After about five minutes I pulled away.

"What do you think, can you handle this?" I joked, pointing at my body.

"Maybe, just maybe." Jack laughed and hopped in the drivers seat. He rolled down the windows and looked at me. "I'll see you at school tomorrow. " Jack stated. I nodded and pecked his lips before he drove off. I slowly made my way back to my house.

"I'm sorry Kim. You know I support you but the last guy that you dated was just like Hack and you ended up pregnant because of him." My dad yelled as soon as I walked through the door.

"Okay first of all, his name is Jack and second of all he is nothing like Damian. Jack is genuinely sweet and he understands how I feel and he trusts me. He isn't who you think he is. Yes he has smoked and probably still does but he's making an effort to stop for me." I yelled. "I told him not to smoke and he put his cigarette back into the box. He may not be a great influence on me but what he needs in his life is a good influence and I could be just the person to turn him around dad."

"How do you know he's not toying with you?" My dad yelled back. "Are you guys dating?" He screamed.

"No." I whispered.

"So what are you friends with benefits?" I looked up at him with the most disgusted look on my face.

"Why would you even ask that, I thought you trusted me dad." I retorted.

" I do trust you but the way you kissed him out there was beyond the line of friends Kim, I just don't want this relationship to end the same way that the last one did."

"I'm a big girl now dad, it's about time that you cut the leash, I'm growing up and part of growing up is making my own decisions so let's start right now. I am not going to stop talking to Jack. I need him and he needs me." I stated I tried to walk away but my dad grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry Kim, I know how you feel about him. It reminds me of my relationship with your mother. Her parents hated me but we were so in love. We would sneak out every night to hang out. I knew why her parents hated me, I was a bad kid I was just like Jack, I smoked, I drank, I will admit that I slept around before I met your mother." My dad began.

"Too much information." I gaged.

"I know that you guys care about each other, your mother and I were just like you guys, we didn't really know where we stood but one night it must've hit us like a ton of bricks because we eloped, then we had you. We never told her parents about us getting married but we did tell them about you. Her parents were furious and banned us from seeing each other so we continued to sneak out every night. One night after she had you I got really drunk right before I went to pick her up. She was wasted too, that's how she died. I know what Jack is doing Kim, I wanted to protect you from me but I guess you don't need my help, you were raised to be a strong independent girl and that's what you are now, I know you can handle whatever is thrown at you so if you want to continue hanging out with Jack then you have my blessing." I was crying on his shoulder by the time that he was done.

"Thank you dad." I smiled. "That means a lot to me."

"You know I love the fact that your not afraid to tell me how you really feel." My dad smiled.

"I love the fact that I can tell you how I feel without you completely loosing it."

"I try kiddo." I chuckled a little bit and gave my dad a side hug before running up the stairs to my room. I changed into my pajamas and laid in my bed for a few hours, watching tv until I decided that it was time for me to go to sleep.

THURSDAY

I woke up smiling. I got dressed, ate cereal, brushes my teeth and called Jack.

"Hello" He sounded like he just woke up.

"Hey Jack, are you on your way to my house yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just pulled out of the parking lot." Came Jacks reply.

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit then." I smiled.

"For a long time." Jack laughed. We did our research and discovered that the drive up to the place we would have to travel to in order to pick up Kyle is about a 5 hour drive. I grabbed the food that I packed last night, my dad's iPad. A change of clothes, some books, and some toys so that if Kyle got bored he had something to do.

I put everything into my dad's Camero and then strapped in the car seat that my dad bought yesterday. He also bought another car seat that I can leave in Jack's truck. I turned around when I heard the truck pull into my driveway.

"Hey." Jack called as he hopped out of his truck.

"Hey." I smiled.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just have to let my dad know that we're leaving now." I replied.

"Okay." I walked back inside and found my dad lounging on the couch.

"We're leaving now dad." I stated as I walked over to him.

"Okay, drive safe, I can't wait to see my grandson." My dad smiled. I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." I walked back outside and over to my dad's car. Jack got in the drivers seat after I handed him the keys and I got into the passenger seat.

"All set?" Jack asked.

"Yep." And we were off.

**SO I STOLE A LINE FROM A BOOK AND I'M PRETTY SURE MOST DO YOU CAN FIGURE OUT WHICH LINE THAT IS AND WHAT BOOK ITS FROM BUT I THOUGHT IT FIT IN PERFECTLY THERE SO I ADDED. I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I AM OFFICIALY ON SUMMER BREAK SO YOU CAN EXPECT A LOT MORE FROM ME NOW. **


	5. Reunited

I fell asleep, shortly after we pulled out of my driveway and I kinda felt bad because Jack had no one to talk to. I was woken about and hour later by Jack shaking me.

"Hmm?" I asked as my eyes began to open.

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What do you want." Jack asked. I looked around and found that we were still on the highway. "Where do you want me to stop?" He clarified, seeing how confused I was.

"Oh, I don't really care as long as it's not Burger King." I stated.

"Okay." Jack smiled as he got off the exit. We ended up going to McDonalds which I didn't really care for but whatever.

"So what was he like?" Jack as he started the car and made his way back onto the highway.

"Kyle?" I asked.

"Yeah, what was he like?"

"He was really energetic for a baby. I can't remember a time where he wasn't smiling." I stated, not taking my eyes off of the road.

"What do you think he's like now?" Jack asked.

"He's probably still really energetic I just hope he still has that smile." I replied.

"Why wouldn't he?" Jack asked.

"I wasn't there for him. I was an idiot so he ended up with all the pain." I replied.

"You gotta loosen up on yourself, I think you were in a really desperate place, I mean, you had just had your first kid, keeping in mind that you were only 15, your boyfriend dumped you as soon as he found out that you were going to have a kid, and you were in pain. You just weren't processing your thoughts right. That's why everything turned out the way it did." Jack said. He took his eyes off the road a few times to look at me but it never lasted very long.

"But you don't understand." I stated "I-"

"What don't I understand?" Jack cut me off.

"I could have prevented all of that. I could be sitting with my son right now instead of taking a 5 hour long drive to a state I have never been to before but I was an idiot. All I had to do was wait for my dad to get home." I cried.

"Forget the past Kim, all that matters is right now, your going to be with your son in a few hours." Jack yelled. I didn't know how to respond to that so I didn't. The car was silent so I pulled out headphones and my iPhone and started listening to my music.

I fell asleep shortly after that and woke up when I felt the car stop moving. I looked around for a bit before confirming that we were only at a stop light.

"Where are we?" I asked referring to the general location.

"Well according to my GPS we're about 10 minutes away from the shelter." Jack replied.

"Really, I was out for that long?" I asked

"Yeah, you looked really uncomfortable so I pulled over to help you out a little bit." He stated and only then did I realize that I had a pillow, a blanket and my headphones were no longer in my ears.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." I could now see a large sign in the distance but the only thing I could read was the word 'shelter' written in big bold letters. I started to get more excited as we got closer to the sign.

As soon as we pulled into the parking lot I took off my seatbelt and attempted to get out of the car but Jack stopped me.

"Do you want me to wait in the car?" He asked.

"Why would I want you to do that?" I asked.

"I figured that you might want a mother son moment, you know, you haven't seen him in forever and I would just ruin the moment." He replied. I shook my head.

"He's important to me and your important to me. I know this might sound weird but I want you to be a part of his life and that includes picking him up from here." I stated.

"Why me?" Jack asked.

"Because, I think you would be a great person for Kyle to have in his life." I replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm positive, I have thought long and hard about this and I have come to the conclusion that I really, really like you and I know he'll like you also." I began. "I'm not asking you to be his father I just want someone that will be there for both him and I so if your willing to, it would be great to have you around."

"I'll always be there for you Kim and if you and Kyle are a package deal then I'll take it." Jack smiled. We got out of the car and started walking towards the door. I grabbed Jack's hand and he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You ready?" Jack asked as he grabbed the handle. I looked up at him and nodded. He pulled the door open and led me into the building. We walked to the front desk and started talking to the lady.

"What can I do for you?" Said women asks.

"I was told that I can pick up my son, Kyle Crawford, from here today." I told the lady.

"Okay, do you have the paperwork that they sent with the letter?" The lady asked.

"I didn't receive any paperwork with the letter." My voice started to sound more panicked.

"Oh, that's fine, if you could just fill out these forms for me." She handed me a clipboard with some papers on it.

"Sure." I smiled and walked over to a bench across front the front desk. I filled out the forms and walked back to the desk with Jack hot on my tail.

"Thank you." The lady said. She started typing on her computer. "Okay, this might take a minute, I have to run everything through the system so you can take a seat if you'd like."

"Okay, thank you." Jack and I walked back to the same bench we were sitting on moments before. I sat down and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You excited?" Jack asked.

"Beyond." I replied. "Words can't describe how I feel right now." I smiled.

"Where are we going once we get him?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, there's not much you can with a two year old can do. We could go out to lunch or maybe we could go to a park." I suggested.

"You think he's talking?" Jack asked.

"Well he was trying to talk a lot before the incident so my guess is yes, he probably knows exactly what he's saying at this point." I replied.

"You think?"

"Yeah, like I said, he was really energetic, he started trying to talk at like 2 months." I said.

"Kim." The lady at the front desk called. I'm assuming she got my name from the paperwork I had to fill out. We walked back to the desk. "There just having him collect all of his things." I nodded. "Your welcome to go back there and help him out but it's family only." The lady offered, looking at Jack when she said family.

"He is family, he's Kyle's father." I lied.

The lady eyed me suspiciously as if she knew I was lying but didn't want to say anything, before telling us where to go."Okay, just walk around here and I'll meet you back there."

"Okay." We followed her directions and she led us to the room that Kyle was in. There were four beds smushed into a tiny room. Kyle was the only kid in the room at the time but you could tell that other kids stayed in the room with him. He had his back turned to me so all I could see was his long, dirty blonde hair. There were a few other people in the room, helping him stuff all of his belongings into one garbage bag. He obviously didn't have too many things so I plan on getting him some new stuff. I continued to stand in the door way until he turned around. My heart melted as soon as I saw his adorable face. his long bangs covered much of his face but you could still see his adorable little dimples and that smile that lights up the room. His eyes are a light blue color that any girl would swoon over.

He had a confused look on his face for a split second until it turned into a large smile.

"MOMMY!" He called as he ran and jumped into my arms. I honestly was surprised that he knew who I was. He was really young when we were separated so I didn't expect him to remember me.

I stood still, holding him tightly against my chest as we both cried. Jack soon walked over and pulled us into a hug.

"I'm sorry baby." I whispered as he cried into my neck. "I'm sorry." I cried. After I had calmed down and got Kyle to stop crying we picked up his bag and walked out of the building. "Are you hungry buddy?"I asked as we stood outside of the car.

"Mmhmm." He smiled. I buckled him into his car seat and handed him one of the toys I brought.

"So how about we go get something to eat and then we go and get him some new clothes and shoes." I suggested.

"That's fine with me" Jack said.

"Okay, you can chose where we eat." I Said.

"How about, Texas Roadhouse?" Jack asked.

"I love that restaurant." I replied so he drove to Texas Roadhouse. I called and made reservations on the way. When we arrived I got Kyle out of his car seat and carried him inside. Jack talked to the lady who then led us to our table I sat down on one side of the booth with Kyle in my lap and Jack sat on the other side of the table. We started talking, asking Kyle a bunch of questions and seeing if he would answer them and like I predicted he was well aware of his words. We asked him what toys he liked, what shows he likes, and other questions and eventually he started to fire questions back although one of them really caught my attention.

"Is he my daddy?" Kyle asked. I stopped talking as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

"Well buddy-" Jack began but I cut him off.

"No buddy, This is Jack, he's a really good friend of mine and he's going to help me and papa take care of you." I replied. When Kyle was really little he knew my dad as papa because that's what I called him.

"Is daddy sick or something?" Kyle butchered out. I started to tear up a little bit.

"No buddy, your daddy left a long time ago but now you have Jack so we don't need him okay?" I tried to reassure him but the tears that were falling down my face probably didn't give off that feeling. Jack quickly moved and sat beside me in the booth, pulling me into a hug. Kyle was crying now also, having realized that he would probably never meet his father.

"It's okay buddy. I may not be your biological father but I will treat as if I were. You don't have your real dad but you do have a better dad." Jack joked, trying to lighten the mood, it worked pretty well because it got a chuckle out of both me and Kyle.

"No kidding." I laughed.

"I gotta go potty." Kyle whined while we were waiting for our food to arrive.

"Are you potty-trained?" I asked. Kyle just nodded. "Okay come on." I began to stand up but Jack then spoke up.

"I'll take him." He stated.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can handle it." He said. I shrugged and handed him Kyle. They walked off to the bathroom and I pulled out my phone. I called my dad and he answered after a few rings.

"Hey dad." I smiled.

"Hey Kim, is everything settled?" He asked referring to the whole issue with Kyle.

"Yeah, we're all good." I said.

"So, what's going on?"

"Well we decided to go out to eat and then after we're done we are going to take Kyle shopping because he has like, no clothes." I replied.

"Alright, have fun, but bring him home soon." I could practically hear his smile from here.

"Alright, our foods here, so I gotta go." I said. "Love you, bye." I hung up the phone right as the waitress walked over with our food. Jack and Kyle returned shortly after that and this time, Kyle decided that he wanted to be a big boy and sit by himself, his words not mine but he sat on the opposite side as me and refused to let Jack share the booth with him so Jack just sat next to me.

Once we finished eating and paid for everything we went to the mall and bought a bunch of clothes for Kyle. Jack took what he said about being a dad very seriously, he helped Kyle pick out 'swag' outfits, again not my words, and then paid for everything. Ultimately we ended up buying a total of about 50 outfits and 5 pairs of shoes. Kyle was one very happy kid.

After we left the mall we decided that we didn't want to be in the car any more today so we both agreed on staying in a hotel tonight and then leaving early tomorrow morning. Neither of us cared about missing school so it really didn't make a difference. We drove to the hotel and Jack again, paid for everything. I just don't understand where he gets all of this money from, after seeing his apartment I figured that he was pretty poor, but you know what they say, never judge a book by its cover.

We found our room and decided to call it a night. Kyle and I laid down on one of the beds and Jack slept on the other one.

"Kim do you mind if the TVs on?" Jack asked right before I turned off the light.

"No, why?" I asked, I was curious as to why he wanted to watch TV and 10 o'clock when he knew we were leaving early tomorrow.

"It just helps me fall asleep." Jack replied.

"You can turn it on." I told him.

"Thanks." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Hmmhmm." I mumble as I climbed into the bed and pulled Kyle close.

For the first time in 1 year and about 8 months I got to fall asleep with my son in my arms and that is something I wouldn't trade for the world

**IM REALLY BAD AT ACTUALLY FOLLOWING THROUGH WITH I TELL YOU GUYS BUT I SWEAR THIS TIME I WILL UPDATE A LOT SOONER. I HAVE BEEN WORKING EVER SINSE I STARTED SUMMER BREAKSO I COULD ONLY WORK ON A LITTLE BIT BUT I HAVE ALL OF THIS WEEK UNTIL SATURDAY SO I PROMISE I WILL HAVE AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER UP BEFORE SATURDAY.**


	6. Everything Comes Crashing Down

The car ride back to my house was really hectic considering we had a 2 year old with us this time. We had to stop frequently to change his diaper and give him snacks. When we finally pulled into my driveway I almost cried in relief. I got out of the car and started to get all off the garbage out when Jack came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you." Jack gave me a confused look.

"For what?" He asked.

"For coming with me... " I trailed off. "And for the whole speech you gave Kyle." I added referring to the speech about being a better father.

"It was my pleasure." Jack smiled. I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss. It lasted a lot longer than I hand intended it to but I'm not complaining. When we finally pulled away I got all of the garbage out of the car and threw it away before going and taking a sleeping Kyle out of his car seat. I carried him inside and laid him down in my bed. I walked back downstairs to the living room and found Jack sitting on the couch. I sat down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. It was silent so I turned on the tv. We started watching 'Step Up 2'.

"I love this movie!" I smiled.

"Really, you like a dance movie but you can't dance?" Jack joked.

"How do you know I can't dance?" I laughed.

"Well, of you can would you mind showing me?" Jack asked. I shook my head. "See, that's how I know you can't dance." He stated. "If you knew you could dance you would be confident in your moves.

"That doesn't prove anything." I stated. Jack shrugged. "Well, if your so confident why don't you show me some of your moves." And so he got up and played some music. I must admit he was an amazing dancer.

"What, are you a b-boy or something?" I asked.

"I am but I'm not in Like a crew or anything, I dance for the fun of it." He stated.

"Do you want to join a crew?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I haven't really found a crew to audition for." He said.

"I think I might know a crew." I smirked. "Does Jerry dance too?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I might be able to land you and Jerry an audition."

"Really?!" Jack asked. I nodded. "What crew?" He asked.

"Amped." I smiled.

"What?!" I laughed. "They are amazing,you really think that me and Jerry are good enough to make it into Amped?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I think you might be better than a few people that are already in the crew." I stated.

"If you are actually able to land me an audition I would die." Jack stated.

"I got this." I smiled

"I should probably head home." Jack said, looking at his watch.

"Okay. I'll see you later." I smiled.

"Bye." He kissed me quickly before walking out the front door.

"I went up to my room and laid in my bed next to Kyle. At about five o'clock I heard my dad walk through the door.

"Kimmy!" He shouts up the stairs.

"In my room!" I shout, almost waking up Kyle. My dad came running into the room seconds after he heard my reply. He stopped in the doorway to take a picture of us before coming over and picking Kyle up. Kyle's eyes slowly started to open. As soon as he saw who was holding him he had a large smile on his face.

"Papa!" He screamed.

"Hey buddy." They both had cheesy smiles on their faces.

**JACK'S P.O.V**

I pulled into the parking lot to see multiple cop cars, caution tape, and and ambulance. I quickly rushed into the building, fearing that either my aunt or my uncle or maybe worse, both of them were hurt. I ignored all the people yelling at me and pushed through all the people holding me back. When I finally got into the building I dashed to my apartment and threw open the door, I wasn't exactly surprised to see that the apartment was empty other than one police officer that was inspecting all the blood splatters and shel casings. I couldn't contain the tears that began to fall.

"Excuse me," I called, catching the officers attention. "What happened here?" I asked. I knew something bad happened but I wanted to know exactly what happened.

"Who are you." The officer spat.

"I'm Jack Brewer, I live here." I stated.

"Well, it appears that two unidentified people, one male, one female, we're sitting in the apartment when two also unidentified people walked in and began firing shots. The male was taken to the hospital, the female was life flighted to the hospital." He replied.

He told me which hospital they were at and I immediately drove to the hospital. I ran into the building, screaming for someone to tell me where my aunt and uncle are. When I finally got an answer I went to check on my aunt first. I wasn't able to get in the room because they were performing surgery so when the doctor walked out I was up in a flash.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Umm... Well..." He trailed off.

"What is it?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"She didn't make it." I began to cry again.

"What do you mean?" I yelled. "She's not dead." I pressed. People began to stare at me as I screamed at the doctor but l didn't really care.

"I'm sorry." The doctor stated.

"Yeah whatever." I yelled. I then proceeded to flick the guy off and make my way down the hall. I talked to my uncles doctor and he told me that my uncle was pretty much brain dead and they didn't think he would be going home any time soon. I left the hospital and sped home. I tried calling Kim on the way but she didn't answer so I just went and sat in my apartment. That's probably what led up to all the rest of my problems.

**KIM'S P.O.V **

My dad and I took Kyle out to eat at Phil's and he loved it. After that we went back to the house and I gave Kyle a bath before I hopped in the shower. When I got out I checked my phone and saw that I had five missed calls from Jack. I quickly called him back but I just got his voicemail. A few seconds later he called me back.

"_Hey Jack, what's up?"_ I asked.

"_Kimmy I-I need you._" He slurred. His voice sounded almost like he had gotten beat up.

"_What's wrong Jack_?" I asked as I slid my pants on.

"_Their gone_." He slurred. I put my shirt on.

"_What, whose gone?_" I asked but got no reply. "_What are you talking about_?" I asked.

"_I-I n-need y-you K-Kim_" He stuttered.

"_I'm on my way Jack_." I hung up the phone, put on my shoes and ran out the house.

"Can you watch Kyle." I called to my dad as I ran.

"Yeah, where you goin?" He replied.

"I'll explain later." I yelled as I ran out the door.

"I got in my dad's car and drove to Jacks apartment. I didn't stop to knock on the door, I just walked right in. I can't say I was that surprised by the scene in front of me I also can't say that I was happy about it either.

"What the hell Jack?!" I yelled.

"Whaa." He slurred

"What are you doing?" I asked, taking the beer and drugs out of his hand.

"What do you mean?" He slurred, trying to get back his stuff.

"Stop." I yelled after many failed attempts. He immediately stopped trying to grab the stuff out of my hands.

"I'm sorry." He stated. "I love you!" He yelled.

"How much have you had to drink?" I asked.

"Just two bottles of vodka." He slurred.

"How much have you smoked?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"What happened Jack?" I sighed.

"He's brain dead." Jack stated.

"Who?" I asked. I was happy. I finally got him to tell me something. It didn't make a whole lot of sense but it was a start.

"My uncle." He said.

"What happened to him?" I pressed.

"They came in and shot them." He shook his head and looked down. I sat down on the couch next to him and grabbed his hand.

"What about you aunt?" I asked.

"She's dead." He simply replied.

"I'm so sorry." I stated. I pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Kimmy." He said, while petting my cheek.

"Whatever." I tried to sound mad but on the inside I was smiling like an idiot.

"Do you love me too?" He yelled.

"Yes, I love you too." I stated, trying to make him be quiet.

"Will you go out with me?" He laughed.

"Why don't we get you to bed?" I pulled him off of the couch and led him into his bedroom. When I finally got him to lay down he started to fall asleep instantly.

"Don't leave me." He pulled my hand, trying to keep me from walking out of the room.

"I have to watch Kyle. Call me when you wake up and I'll come back over." I told him.

"Okay, you promise?" He slurred.

"Yes, I promise." He smiled and closed his eyes. I went back to my house and sat on the couch.

"Mommy!" Kyle yelled as he ran in the room.

"Hey buddy." I smiled, picking him up and setting him on my lap.

"So, what happened?" My dad asked.

"Jack lives, well lived, with his aunt and uncle and I guess something happened while he was out." I stated.

"What do you mean, lived?"

"His aunt died and his uncle is brain dead." I wasn't going to tell my dad anything beyond that because he defiantly would not want me around Jack if he found out how all this happened.

"Do you know what happened to them?" He asked.

"Not a clue." I lied.

"I'm not buying it Kim." My dad stated.

"I'm not-" I began but was cut off by a small voice.

"I'm hungry Mama." Kyle stated. I immediately started focussing on Kyle instead of my dad when he said that.

"Let's get you something to eat." He smiled and hopped off my lap before running into the kitchen.

"We're not done with this conversation." My dad gave me a stern look as I walked out of the room. I got Kyle and myself some food and we both sat down at the table.

"Where'd you go mommy?" He asked as he ate.

"I went to Jack's house." I stated.

"Why?" He asked.

"He wanted to talk to me." I frowned. I don't like lying to Kyle at all. He deserves more that that.

"What'd he say." Kyle asked.

"Nothing really, he was just bored and wanted someone to talk to." I lied.

"Can I go see him?!" He got really excited.

I sighed. "I don't know buddy. I have to talk to Jack about it."

"Okay." He said, jumping up and down. Once he was done eating we sat down on the couch and started watching 'Despicable Me 2'. When the movie was pretty much over Jack called.

"_Kimmy, can you come over_." His voice rang through my phone.

"_Yeah, I'll be over in a few minutes_." I replied.

"_Thank you_." His words were still slurred but you could tell he was feeling better.

"Whatever." I mumble.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Kyle." I said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To pick up Jack." I stated.

"Okay, I love you mommy." He said. I smiled and kissed his head.

"I love you to baby."

Jack was looking a lot better than he was the first time I came over but he wasn't all there yet.

"How ya feelin'?" I asked.

"Better." He stated.

"Why didn't you call me before?" I asked.

"Before what?" He asked.

"Before you started drinking and smoking again." I clarified.

"I did. I called you five times as soon as I found out but you didn't answer." He whined.

"Oh, right. Why didn't you come over?" I countered.

"I figured that you were busy." He replied. "To busy for me anyways." He mumbled.

"It seems like you forgot what I told you when I found out about your problems." I said, getting angry.

"What?" He asked.

"I told you that no matter what I'll be there for you." I stated.

"I know, but there will be a time when you can't be there for me so I have to prepare for that moment." He said.

"This is not how you prepare, this is not how you deal with things." I yelled. "How do you think all the people that love you would feel if you killed yourself today while doing that stupid shit?" I'm not one to curse but when I get really annoyed it kinda just slips out.

"This isn't about how you feel is it?" He inferred. I immediately changed gears. He's right it's not about me.

"No it's not." I yelled. "Kyle wanted to see you but I couldn't bring him over because you were high."

"He did?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm just screwing with you." I yelled. "You told him that you would be a better father for him. You promised me that you would help me take care of Kyle. That's not even close to a better dad. How the hell are you supposed to help me take care of a two year old when you can't even take care of yourself." I scream. Jack looked taken back by this.

"I'm sorry Kim." He said.

"Whatever, call me when your done with this crap." I said, making my way to the door.

"Can I come with you?" He asked making me freeze.

"Why?" I questioned slowly.

"I want to change my ways, starting with fulfilling my promises." He smiled.

"Really?" I asked. I wanted to believe him but I just couldn't.

"Yes, and I have made many promises but the most important ones were the ones I promised you and Kyle." The corner of my lips started to twitch upward.


	7. Everything's Ruined

**I want to thank all of you guys that have left comments. I love hearing your guy's on my story. So thanks to DirectorT, UnbreakableWarrior, Kickfeaver, LaurLaur214, Camela1998, Starships13, KarateGirl77, Maddyliza1234, Elevate08, autumn1999, ShadowsHeart15, kickin it is my life KICK, StoryToBeToldAsOne, the mystical mermaid, swagmasterlol, MarshalMattersFan, UnbreakableKnight, and Shakeema28. I got a few comments from some people saying that they don't usually like stories when the main character already has a kid so thanks to those of you that stuck around anyways. **

"Yes." I smile.

"Yes what?" Jack's face shows obvious confusion.

"Yes, you can come with me." I stated.

"Oh." He smiled and stood up.

"As long as you can control yourself." I added.

"What do you mean?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you aware that you say that stupidest things when your high?" I asked.

"Oh fuck. What did I say earlier?" He sighed.

"Oh, your were just talkin about how much you love me." I shrugged, chuckling toward the end.

"Why would I say that?" Jack laughed. He must have thought I was joking. I don't know if I should be upset or relieved.

"I'm leaving with or without you." I called as I walked out of his apartment. He came running behind me a few seconds later. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the my dad's car.

"Why are you in a hurry?" I asked, digging my heels in the ground to stop him.

"I don't know." He admitted, slowing down. When we got back to my house I took Jack up to my room, where I found Kyle sleeping on my bed. I laid down next to him, pushing him to the side in the process. Jack laid down next to me and pulled me into his chest. I struggled at first but gave up, realizing that he wasn't going to let me go. If I'm being honest I really don't mind being in his arms. It makes me feel somewhat safe.

"Jack?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"I... I don't know what it is about you,... I just can't seem to shake this feeling I get when I'm around you." I whispered. Jack stared at me, not really processing what I was trying to say.

"And..." He pressed.

"I think I might..." Jack gave me the most adorable confused look. "Never mind." I whispered, looking into his eyes.

"No, what were you going to say?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." I stated. He gave me a mean look before speaking again.

"I can't stand it when people do that, please just finish what you were saying." Although his facial features showed that he was mad his voice remained calm.

"I just... I think I might be in love with you." I whispered. I felt myself being drawn to his face, like he was a magnet and my face was metal. I couldn't pull away even though I desperately wanted to. I don't think that Jack and I could ever be more than friends, that's defying all the laws of life. Jack's the dumb dope user and I'm the innocent new girl. I don't want my life to become a fairy tale. I always hated stories where the girl always gets the guy but somehow I was unable to pull away from him. Our lips met and I felt those stupid cliché fireworks go off. I tried so hard to force myself to pull away but the harder I tried to pull away the more I forced myself on to him.

I found myself in a very passionate make out session and I couldn't get out of it. My brain wanted me to stop but the rest of me desperately wanted to feel loved again even if it meant that everything would end the same way as the last one did.

I rolled over so that I was on top of Jack. I slipped my hands up his shirt and began tugging it off.

"I know for sure." I said in between kisses.

"Know what?" Jack asked.

"I love you." I replied. He kissed me harder, flipping us over so that he was on top. He pulled my shirt over my head and started kissing my neck. I knew what was going on and I wanted to keep going more than I wanted to stop. I knew that no matter what, this would end bad but I also knew that there was a slight chance that it wouldn't all crumble to pieces.

"What are we doing?" I asked Jack as he continued to kiss my neck. I didn't get a response. The whole scene last about 15 minutes before I finally came to my senses and pushed Jack off of me.

"What?" He asked, pulling his shirt over his head.

"My dad's home, and Kyle is lying right next to me." I was really just trying to come up with excuses.

"Okay." He sighed as I put my shirt on. When Kyle woke up he was delighted to see Jack. We all talked and watched tv until Jack had to go back to his apartment. I drove him back in silence. Things were awkward before all the events from today so now they're beyond awkward.

I woke up Monday morning and got myself dressed. Once I was ready to go I started getting Kyle dressed, which of course woke him up.

"What's up buddy." I smiled as his eyes opened slowly.

"Where are we going mommy?" He asked.

"I have to go to school baby, I'm going to drop you off at daycare." I told him.

"Daycare?" He repeated.

"Yeah, they're going to watch you while I go to school and then either me, papa, or daddy will pick you up later." Kyle had started calling Jack daddy ever since Jack came Friday night.

"Okay." He smiled. I finished getting Kyle dressed and slipped a pair of shoes on him. I got both of us some breakfast.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Kyle when I heard Jacks truck pull into the driveway.

"Yeah." I grabbed my book bag and Kyle's diaper bag and ushered him out the door. Jack came over and took the bags out of my hand and put them in the backseat, next to Kyle's car seat. We got Kyle in the truck. Once we dropped Kyle off at daycare we were on our way to school. As soon as we reached the school Jack and I had to go our separate ways.

"I'll see you in science." Jack said, giving me a peck on the lips.

"See ya." We both started making our way to our lockers. I ran into Grace as soon as I turned around.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She gave me a mean look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She replied.

"No, I really don't." She rolled her eyes at me. "If I knew what you were talking about I wouldn't be asking you what the hell your talking about." I yelled.

"Your dating Jack Brewer." She whisper yelled.

"No I'm not." I stated.

"So your telling me that random people just walk over and kiss each other all the time." Grace asked. It was obviously a rhetorical question.

"We're just friends." I replied.

"Friends or friends with benefits?" She asked.

"Friends." I replied.

"Oh really, so where were the two of you on Thursday and Friday?" She asked.

"I'll explain everything to you later, I really need to get my stuff right now." I told her.

"Fine." She grumbled and let me by. I went to my locker and got my books.

"Hey Kim." Jerry says as he opens his locker.

"Hey Jerry." I smiled. "Do you know where Jack is?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's over by his locker, talking to Donna."

"Thanks Jerry, I'll see you later."

"Adios chika" Jerry replied. I walked towards Jack's locker but stopped when I saw Jack and Donna kissing. I honestly saw this one coming and it's not like I can be really mad at him because in reality there wasn't anything going on between us. I was just his toy. It's like when you get a brand new toy for your birthday and then Christmas comes around. Jack's got plenty of other girls to play with now. I turned around and walked straight to science. Jack came in a few minutes later and sat next to me. I stood up and made an attempt to find another seat but Jack held me back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said, shaking his hand off and walking away. I took a seat next to Grace and opened my book. I wasn't really reading anything, just pretending to be busy.

"What happened?" Grace asked.

"Jack." I mumbled. Grace chuckled.

"I told you." She laughed.

"Shut up." I whisper yelled. Grace gave me a look and began laughing again. "Your an asshole you know that." I yelled, standing up and walking out of the room. I found a spot to sit down away from the classroom so that Mrs. Rusinski wouldn't see me on her way to the room.

"What's wrong?" I heard a deep voice ask.

"Who are you?" I asked as I looked at the unfamiliar face.

"Mason Dwelling." He extended his hand.

"Kim Crawford." I replied, shaking his hand.

"So, what's wrong, you look really sad." Mason repeated.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Really, you think I'm gonna believe that?" He asked.

"You might as well, I'm not telling you anything anyways." I stated.

"Fine, whatever." He walked away, leaving me by myself.

"How's it goin'?" I heard Jack's voice.

"Go away." I replied.

"What did I do?" He asked, taking a seat next to me.

"It doesn't matter." I whispered.

"Yes it does. What did I do?" I could tell that he was trying really hard to stay calm.

"You don't have to worry about me Jack. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." He still didn't make an effort to leave so I continued. "Why don't you go find Donna." I pushed him in an attempt to get him away from me but he didn't move much.

"So all of this is about Donna?" He asked confused.

"No, it's not about Donna, it's about the fact that I told you I loved you last night, you know how scared I was to say that. You actually had me fooled for a little while. When you kissed me last night after I told you I thought I might actually have a shot but you were just using me." I yelled, not caring that classes were going on. "I thought that you actually might love me to. I knew that you wouldn't say it but I thought that you possibly could have felt it. I guess I was wrong." I finished and stood up to walk away but just like every other time, Jack held me back. Unlike every other time, he kissed me. There was so much passion in that one kiss.

"Kim, I don't know if I love you or not but I do know that I want to be with you. You've made me a different person. A better me." He said when we pulled away.

"You keep telling me this kind of stuff but the truth is, I don't know if I can believe you anymore." I whispered. "I'm sorry Jack, I just need some time to think about everything." I gathered all of my stuff and walked away. This time Jack didn't follow me. I looked back at him and he was just sitting there. He looked like he was crying but I couldn't really tell.


	8. The Return

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS. I LOVE READING MY COMMENTS. I PROBABLY WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER ON SATURDAY OR SUNDAY. (Feel free to yell at me if I don't) ALSO, I HAVE A POLYVORE SO IF YOU WANT YOU CAN CHECK OUT SOME OF THE OUTFITS THAT I IMAGINE JACK, KIM, AND KYLE IN. I'LL EITHER PUT THE LINK IN MY BIO OR YOU CAN SEARCH SHORTY216 ON POLYVORE.**

**JACK'S P.O.V **

I watched as Kim walked away. Tears were falling from my eyes and gathering on my shirt. I never once have cried over a girl so it puzzels me that I'm practically balling my eyes over her. I had tried so hard to hold onto what I had with Kim. She all around made me a better person. I might have fallen into my hold habbits every now and then but she kept me grounded. I grabbed all of my stuff and went to my locker. I put my books away and grabbed my bag. I walked out of the school, not caring that it was only first period and made my way to my truck. I called a guy that I knew as I was walking and we talked for a little while.

As I was driving to meet up with Rick, the guy that I called, I saw Kim walking down the sidewalk.

"I know your mad at me, but do you want a ride?" I called.

"No." She spat and kept walking.

"Whatever." I mumbled as I drove off. I met up with Rick and he gave me everything I asked for without questioning my intentions. That's exactly why I like Rick, he doesn't push to much. I drove back to my apartment in total silence.

**KIM'S P.O.V **

I went to the daycare that we had dropped Kyle off at only about 2 hours ago at the most. I walked in and started talking to one of the teachers.

"You aren't supposed to be back yet." She stated.

"I know, I just had a bad day." I replied.

"What happened?" She asked. There was no way I was going to go into detail about the situation but I wasn't going blow off her question.

"I got into a verbal altercation at school." I replied. I figured that was enough to satisfy her.

"So in other words, you and your boyfriend broke up." She stated. I gave her a weird look and she just smiled at me.

"How would you know?" I questioned.

"I don't but I am a high school drop out, there for I'm still a teen and my teen instincts still kick in." I chuckled at that.

"Teen instincts?" I ask. She just nods.

"I figured, your really pretty so you probably have a boyfriend." She began.

"No, I don't have a boy-" She cut me off.

"It's most likely the schools heartthrob so there's other girls clinging to him all the time." She added.

"But I-" I tried to interject but she continued.

"You wouldn't have said, 'I got into a verbal altercation' if what you really did was beat up a girl, you would've said something along the lines of, 'I beat a bitch down.'" She stated. I laughed. "There for you must have gotten into an argument with your boyfriend.

"Well, there's only one flaw in you very well thought out theory." She nodded, silently telling my to continue. "I don't have a boyfriend." I told her.

"Well not anymore." She joked. I chuckled.

"I didn't have a boyfriend before either." I stated.

"But there was at least a guy."

"I'm not denying that." I laughed.

"I like you." She told me. I smiled.

"I like you too, we should hang out some time." I suggested. We talked for a little while more and exchanged numbers before I left with Kyle.

"Where's daddy?" He asked as we walked down the street.

"Daddy's at school." I lied. I didn't have the heart to tell him what is really going on.

"Okay." Kyle was full of energy, he was running up and down the sidewalk screaming random things. I watched and laughed. There was no way I was going to stop him from having fun. When we reached my house I walked right in, not caring at all if my dad was home or not, luckily he wasn't.

"I'm hungry mommy." Kyle yelled.

"You want Mac n cheese?" I asked. He nodded his head rapidly. "Okay, I'll make some Mac n Cheese, you sit down and watch tv." He ran to the couch and I turned on Mickey Mouse Club house. I went into the kitchen and started cooking. We didn't have any Kraft or Velveeta so I decided to make it homemade. I had just finished mixing everything and put it in the oven when my phone started ringing.

"Hello." I answered.

"Kimmy, can we talk." Jack's voice rang through the phone, I instantly knew he was high.

"What the he'll do you want Jack." I tried to keep my voice low so that Kyle didn't hear me.

"I wanna talk." He said.

"About what." I asked.

"I'm sorry about what happened. Donna came onto me and I fell into the trap. I regret what happened and I will forever regret it, even if you do end up forgiving me, because the truth is, I love you." While his words were somewhat choppy, and his sentences didn't make much sense I found the speech very touching. Jack was never known to voice his feelings though so I knew that the dope had taken over.

"I appreciate that Jack but the fact that you couldn't tell me how you felt until you were high doesn't settle well with me. I told you that I loved you to your face. I wasn't high and I wasn't lying. I knew for sure and it took a lot of strength for me to tell you but at least you know. I can't forgive you until you tell me how you really feel to my face, you can't be high or drunk or anything. I want YOU to tell me." I hung up, not waiting for his reply and made me and Kyle a plate of the Mac n Cheese that was no longer in the oven. I set the plates down on our island and went to get Kyle.

He was laying on the couch, still watching Mickey Mouse. "Come on buddy." I called. He got up and ran over to me. I picked him up and carried him into the kitchen, where I set him down on one of the bar stools. I sat down next to him and began eating. When we finished I could tell that Kyle was really tired so I took him up to my room and put him to sleep. I turned on my tv and started watching World's Dumbest.

I had been watching tv for about two hours when the doorbell rang. I slowly got out of my bed, trying not to wake up Kyle in the process. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. I wasn't completely shocked to see the guy behind the door but I was a little confused.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Good, your home." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated.

"I heard you got Kyle back so I wanted to see him." He replied.

"I don't know Damion." I shook my head.

"I'm his father. I have the right to see him." He said calmly.

"I know bu-"

"I thought that you got over what happened back then." He stated.

"I have, but Kyle doesn't exactly know that your his dad." I said quietly. I expected him to get really mad but he didn't. He stood there and sighed.

"I respect that Kim, but I still want to see him. I promise if you let me see him I won't tell him anything he doesn't already know." He begged.

I sighed, giving in. "I'll take you up to him." I whispered. I opened the door wider so that he could step in, then I proceeded to take him up to my room where Kyle was sleeping.

"How did you get here?" I asked as we walked up the stairs.

"I flew, I'm flying back tomorrow." He stated.

"Where are you staying?" I asked.

"I don't know, I was hoping I could stay with you 'cuz I couldn't afford a hotel." He not so discreetly asked.

"Sorry, I would let you stay here but my dad will flip."

"It's okay." He said.

"I might have a friend you can stay with." I said as we walked into my room.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"I'll call him." I said, ignoring his last comment. As soon as he saw Kyle sleeping he stoped walking.

"He's..." He stoped, not know the right word to say.

"Beautiful, adorable." I filled. He nodded. He walked over to my bed and picked him up. Kyle's eyes slowly opened and Damion's smiled grew.

I walked out of room to call my 'friend'.

"Hello?" He picked up after the second ring.

"Hey Jack, I need a favor." I said, I was just hoping that he wasn't as mad at me as I was at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My friend came to visit but he doesn't have a place to stay. Could he possibly stay with you?" I asked.

"He?" Jack asked. He sounded a little jealous.

"Yeah, that's why my dad won't let him stay with me. So can he stay with you or not?" I asked again.

"Yeah, he can stay with me." He replied. I could tell he only agreed because he didn't want me to be more upset with him.

"Thanks Jack. I gotta go, bye." I hung up and saw that I had a missed call. It was from Mariah, the high school drop out from the daycare. I called her back.

"Hey Kim." She answered.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." She asked.

"Yeah, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"How about the mall?" She suggested.

"Fine by me." I said.

"Is it okay if I bring my boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask if I could bring one of my friends and Kyle." I said.

"Yeah, that's cool." She replied. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"See ya." I hung up and walked into my room to see Damion and Kyle watching tv.

"My friend said that you can stay at his place." I said as I sat down next to Kyle.

"Cool, thanks." He said.

"I'm going to hang out with my friend Mariah, you want to tag along?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"The mall." I replied.

"Do I want to go to mall with two girls and a two year old? Huh" he joked, rubbing his chin for effect.

"Oh, that witty humor that made me fall in love with you forever ago." I joked. "Her boyfriend is coming." I stated.

"Oh, then sure." Once everyone was ready to go we walked out to the car that Damion rented from the airport and drove to the mall.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS THAT YOU WANT ME TO INCORPORATE INTO UPCOMING CHAPTERS YOU CAN LEAVE THEM IN THE COMMENTS OR YOU CAN PM ME. **


End file.
